


Kuma no shūshin

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [11]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda and Shirokuma go bed shopping for Grizz, while Grizzly takes the other Grizzly out for the day to keep him away from the house while they set everything up. But as time grows by and Grizz goes suspicious, well their plan work?





	Kuma no shūshin

Panda and Grizzly entered the house. Romance clouding the room as they began to kiss.

Paws softly gliding across one another’s furs, slowly Grizzly began to put him down on the egg white couch.

About to lean down and continue it soon was interrupted by a soft awkward cough.

Looking behind him Grizzly eyes widened and a blush soon fell seeing the cause of the noise.

An embarrassed blush also replicating Pandas face.

Grizz was there. Suddenly thoughts crashed in and Panda soon remembered where exactly he was. Grizz’s bed.

How many times am I going to accidentally do lewd stuff on my own brother's bed! Panda thought beginning to quickly slide down the couch

Grabbing Grizzly’s paw he went upstairs with the other as Grizz began to lie down on the futon.

Going up to Grizzly’s room he closed and locked the door shut behind him.

“Grizzly…why do you think Grizz doesn’t have a room?” Panda asked beginning to sit at the foot of his bed on the floor.

Grizzly brows furrowed at the question and he tapped his chin with a claw.

“Because when he came here Panda San he didn’t EXACTLY have everything with him all planned out. I mean we have an extra room…but we never sat down and planned this out.” Grizzly explained while putting on his pajamas.

Panda soon rose from the floor and walked with Grizzly to the bed, lying down on the soft mattress.

“Thank you for explaining that to me Grizzly San…” he trailed off before slowly falling off to sleep. A plan brewing in his mind.

The next morning Panda woke up a bit earlier than usual.

Looking next to him he shook the other's arm for a good minute before he stirred awake with a low groan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Grizzly San, come with me to the cafe,” Panda said, a determined look glinting his eyes.

The Grizzly felt his blood run cold for a moment before finally sitting up, Taking off his pajamas he quietly put his usual garb on before heading out with Panda.

Managing to quietly step past a sleeping Grizz he closed the door softly behind him before getting on the Jeep and taking off.

Meeting at a screeching stop at the cafe. Shirokuma sat outside waiting for them.

“Shirokuma San what are you doing here this early?” Grizzly questioned beginning to take a seat across him.

“I invited him so we can talk about something.” Panda piped in.

“Well spit it out Panda San what is it?!” Grizzly barked a bit agitated by his vagueness.

“We need to get Grizz a bed and have it in his room…I don’t really want to sit on a couch knowing that’s my brother’s bed...I also want him to have a few decorations in his room…I can get the mattress but that’s as much as I can do.” Panda sighed resting his head on the table.

“I can buy the comforter set and pillows Panda San.” Shirokuma piped in with a smile.

“Ah! That’s good…me and Shirokuma can go bed shopping but we still need someone to do decorations and keep Grizz out the house.” Panda explained before looking over at Grizzly.

“AH FINE I’LL DO IT!” Grizzly blushed before looking down with a huff.

Panda smiled at the other before giving him a quick kiss.

“Thank you Grizzly San! Come on Shirokuma San we need to go to the mattress store!” Panda grinned before taking the polar bear’s paw and going off with him.

Grizzly gave a low huff before standing up himself and going in the jeep to go back to the house.

Getting back to his house he was met with the surprise of already seeing Grizz up?!

“Guri Chan you’re already up?! I thought you’d usually sleep in since it’s your day off?” Grizzly questioned sitting next to him now.

“Well I was gonna..but I woke up when I heard the door close. Where did you head so early Grizzly sama?“ Grizz questioned.

“I was picking up spices! But…I found out they don’t come till next week!” Grizzly barked unintentionally before softening his tone.

“Guri Chan..can I ask you a favor?” Grizzly asked looking the other dead in his eye.

“Uh, sure? Anything Grizzly sama.“ Grizz said a bit of hesitancy coming through his tone.

“Go…shopping with me for decorations and such for my room! My room could use a bit more character!” Grizzly blubbered out.

“Ah! I see what’s going on..” Grizz said with a smug smile to the other.

“W- WHAT HOW DID YOU FI-” Grizzly began

“You’re acting weird because you’re not really that comfortable asking ME to go do something as domestic as shopping with you! No need to be embarrassed bro! I got your back!” Grizz said cutting the other one off.

“I….yeah Guri Chan, let’s just go!” Grizzly rushed pushing the other bear out the door. Getting into the car he then went off to the farthest home décor he could find, buying time for the other two.

Stepping out the car he soon opened it for the other one to get out as well. Walking into the store an embarrassed blush painted on his face. Being in..HERE and picking out decorations with Guri Chan, this felt like an embarrassment to him and all other Grizzly’s for doing such girly stuff!  
“P-Pick whatever the hell you want for my room..I don’t mind.” The Grizzly softly croaked out before going over to look at some pillows for Grizz.

Meanwhile, at the house Panda and Shirokuma watched the people come into the house with the mattress.

“Just go ahead and put that bed stuff in the empty room upstairs!” Panda ordered, watching the men take the bed and headboard upstairs.

“Panda San..your doing a nice thing here for your brother.” Shirokuma said putting a paw on the other's shoulder.

Panda blushed a shade of pink before awkwardly coughing, “Well…It didn’t feel right just..watching him sleep on a couch all night..I want him to be comfortable. Panda explained with a smile.  
They sat and waited as the men built the bed upstairs, a swimmingly process consisting of banging hammers and loud whirrs of power screws before he heard.

“What do you mean we’re missing some parts?! I thought you grabbed those small bolts and screws from the counter!” A worker boomed from upstairs.

Jolting the Panda from his euphoria as he watched him step downstairs to him, rubbing the back of his head he said  
“Look…we may have forgotten some parts..so we’re gonna have to go back to the store and gather the extra parts. We’ll…well I’LL be back in about an hour or two.” The man explained

Panda’s face dropped at the news and a bit of panic suddenly hit him. Not wanting to take out his anxiety on the man he took a deep breath before simply saying, “Okay.”  
And with that the man got in his truck and drove back off, leaving a small grey smoke cloud after him.  
Whipping his cell phone out Panda sudden dread filled him as he knew he would have to break the news to a certain someone..he was going to need them to make more time.

“T-THEY WHAT?!” The Grizzly bear barked at the news from Panda over the phone.  
“Guri Chan already seems exhausted enough and he keeps on whining on wanting to go back home so he can go to bed! What am I supposed to do now?” Grizzly questioned, away from earshot from Grizz, who was analyzing the stuff inside the bag.

“Just take him to a movie, the movie and the ride back home should give us enough time.” Shirokuma butted in taking the phone.

“Alright..” Grizzly sighed before hanging up the phone and going back to Grizz.

“Okay Guri Chan! We’re gonna go to the movies and watch…the dragonfly effect!” Grizzly exclaimed wrapping a paw around the other.  
The Grizzly considered choosing the long boring documentary movie would buy more time than they need for them to get the bed made and out of there.

“Dragonfly effect? Isn’t that movie just a boring documentary on some dumb bug? Grizzly sama…I really like you want to hang out but I really don’t want to sit through that! I just wanna go home so I can sleep for a good month.” Grizz groaned.

A trail of nervous sweat soaked the others fur..Grizz was really..set on going back home..he would have to lie to his own employee..just for this once.

“Guri Chan! What are you talking about?! This movie is like the most badass documentary this year! It holds up to 3 hours of exciting dragonfly action! And a captivating mini plot to keep you on your toes! Guri Chan you really shouldn’t judge stuff and deem it bad at one glance.” Grizzly scolded a bit before dragging the other with him to the car.

“Aw rad! It’s really like that? How do you know Grizzly sama?” Grizz asked with a smile.

“W-Well! I saw the reviews online and they ALL said that! It even got a 5 out of 5 stars by TWO critics.” Grizzly explained, a fake confident smile filling his face.

Going off to the movie theaters, he got two tickets for himself and Grizz, going inside to the movie playing the Dragonfly effect.

As they got into their seats, They only got into 5 minutes of the movie before both quickly were out snoozing. With the mix of the cold air and the soft monotonous but soothing voice of the narrator, not sleeping seemed near impossible.

As the movie ended, plenty of people began to loudly clap, jolting the two bears from their sleep as they quickly looked from left to right.

“Ahh..that was…something? Let’s just go back to the house now Grizzly sama?” Grizz asked, with a pleading look filling his fake smile.

Closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh he responded, “Okay Guri Chan..we’ve been out long enough.” He simply said walking the other out and to the car. Heading straight back to the house. Hopefully, the two were finished with the home renovations.  
Stopping outside the house, Grizzly unlocked the door allowing the other to get out.  
Watching him bolt out and back to the house the Grizzly began to reach o tor him but he was already at the door, swinging it open he soon went for the couch but stopped seeing no blanket or his pillow?

“Hey Grizzly Sama? Where did my pillow and blanket go?” Grizz asked, confusion masking his face before Grizzly grabbed his paw and led him upstairs.

“B-Bro?! A-Are are we going to your room? Are you letting me SLEEP in your room?!” Grizz asked with a blush covering his face.

“WHAT?! NO WAY! WE’RE GOING PAST MY ROOM GURI CHAN.” Grizzly barked in defense beginning to walk to the empty room.

“W-Wait…your gonna make me sleep in that one empty room on the floor now?!” Grizz questioned his eyes widening in shock.

He let out a groan before swinging the door open revealing the room to the other. A medium sized bed, Shirokuma, and Panda were all that lied in the room.

Grizz stared at the simple bed with a blank stare. Unmoving for a moment. Soon tears pricked his eyes at the sight.

“Y-You guys…” Grizz’s voice broke a bit, looking at it.

“And here’s the decorations for our room.” Grizzly started handing him the bag of decorations.  
Grizz looked in larger shock at the bag. Suddenly everything started crashing in and making sense.  
All of this was planned. Everything that happened this morning was planned!  
Quietly he put up all the decorations. That once empty and bleak room now breathing with new life!

Putting everything up he looked back to the three bears behind him. More tears welling up at the thought.

Jumping up to drag them all into a tight hug, he began to speak, “I’m so grateful…for what you guys..decided to do…FOR ME?! And you managed to do it in a day?! I-I…love you guys!” Grizz exclaimed

“I-I like you too kid,” Grizzly mumbled in response, looking off with an embarrassed blush. Being this GUSHY with Guri Chan…it seemed real…foreign..but it left him feeling light?  
“I think we should leave Guri Chan to go try out his new bed, he was whining about wanting to sleep the whole time we went décor shopping,” Grizzly explained before shtooing the other two out the room.

And closing the door behind him, he soon heard to sound of a body lying on the mattress before light snoring. Despite having to suffer through décor shopping and a bland movie he was okay with this because Guri Chan was at peace.


End file.
